Asleep
by CurryRice
Summary: OneShot. LxNear. Near is having a nightmare and can't go back to sleep, so he goes to Ryuzaki's room to have comfort. Shounen-ai.


This fanfiction contains tiny **shounen-ai** scenes.

If you'll read this, it's on **your own risk**, if you do feel that you **don't like gay pairings**.

Story by: **CurryRice**

First published: on 

Death Note OS

'Asleep'

[LxNear]

_Drip, drip._

_I heard drips. Falling to some floor. Maybe a bathroom floor, I don't know._

_It was, anyway, a floor it drip on._

_The liquid could've been water - which have just been natural if it was in a bathroom - but it could also be some other sort of drink, like lemonade, or maybe vampire drink. It could've been blood._

_But that didn't touched my mind then. When I'm dreaming, I'm out of intelligence. I'm thinking like a child when I'm dreaming, but still, I can dream really bad stuff._

_I tried to concentrate on my puzzle, that laid on the floor in front of me, but that drip sound just got me annoyed. I raised and walked to it._

_As I suspected, the sound came from the bathroom. I walked in there to turn off the tap or whatever it is that dripped, but got a shock. I felt like a wimp, I had to bite my finger to not scream._

_But I cried anyway._

_"Ryuzaki!" I cried. I couldn't move to the unconscious body, I couldn't move at all. Maybe I was paralyzed, whatever it was, I couldn't move. "Ryuzakiiii! Wake up!"_

_I cried, told him to wake up, thought I've seen his wrist hang on the toilet seat, thought I've heard his blood drip to the floor all night._

_"Please!" I was begging. "Please!"_

_And when I felt a tear in my eye..._

I woke up, but not sure that I was out of the dream. I let my eyes spit out tears and I felt like I was going to vomit out all my sadness on the sheets. It took minutes before I could feel that I was in my room, I touched the walls beside my bed, felt them, felt they were real.

I swallowed and didn't care to wipe the tears out of my face.

I raised from the bed and went out to the hall, wondering what time it could be. The apartment was dark, but it could be because my lodger always closed all curtains before going to sleep every night. I must say, it was a very nice idea, and I couldn't tell him to stop doing so, 'cause he was a very secret person. He didn't reveal himself to someone else so easy.

But he revealed himself to me, even though the name he gave me was a fake one. I knew, but I kept on calling him that. After all, my name wasn't real either.

I pressed the switch and saw the lamp throw light over the little room where Ryuzaki lived.

He reacted immediately and turned in his bed so he could see my face. He didn't look very tired, so I guessed he hadn't slept on the whole night.

"What time is it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know." I walked to his little bed and sat on the edge of it, so he looked me right into the back.

I heard him fix with something at the bedside table, and then a click like he had found what he searched - his cell phone.

"It's 3am, Near-kun", Ryuzaki told me like I was the one wondering. He put away the cell phone and sat up in his bed. "Are you sad? You seem very down. And coming here...?"

"I just had a bad dream, that's all", I said so quiet it almost got a whisper. "A little nightmare, and I wanted to sit here for a while. Is that okay with you? It seems I didn't wake you up anyway."

"Right."

A silence was lying in the air for a minute or two, but it felt comfortable. I almost felt how he wondered what to say next.

"You want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" Ryuzaki asked and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know if you're intrested in hearing it...", I murmured.

"If I didn't want to hear, I shouldn't ask."

I turned my head to him. For the first time ever, I could see a little smile in his face.

I took a deep breath and started to tell about my dream.

When I was ready with my story, Ryuzaki's eyes looked a little more wet than they used to. The whole situation felt weird, because I had never seen him so sympathic either. And I didn't use to tell him stuff like this. We were maybe not so close, after all, even though he lived in my apartment.

Ryuzaki's hand was still lying on my shoulder, and at the same time he started to bite his lip a little, he stroke my shoulder. I couldn't help to shutter, it really was a nice feeling.

As usual, I sat with one leg into my chest and the other leg hanging down to the floor. I always looked depressed, sitting like that, so it felt weird that I was smiling. I didn't even know why I was smiling, because I had been dreaming a really bad dream for only some half hour ago.

I started to look at my lap - or rather, my left knee and my right leg - and felt Ryuzaki's hand slide up to touch my neck. I shuttered even more, and once again I turned to him.

He also sat as he used to, but with his both legs into his chest, now without the quilt over him. He watched his hand stroke my neck, and he looked kind of fascinated while doing so.

"Wha-what's with my throat?" I asked to break the weird and almost uncomfortable silence that had covered us.

Ryuzaki waited some seconds before answering.

"It's really fine", he said. "Your throat is... really... soft. Like to poke at marchmellows."

My cheeks got warm and I felt kind of embarressed, but not in a bad way.

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't want it to be quiet.

Sometimes, I am so stupid.

Stupid means, I make choices that I don't want to make. That feels wrong.

But I felt that I had to do _something_, because _nothing_ was going on. So I just raised from the bed, felt Ryuzaki's shock when he pulled back his hand and said I could go back to sleep now.

"I won't bother you anymore", I said with closed eyes. Felt very dramatic.

"Good night", he said and I heard he nibbled at his tumb, as he used to do when he was thinking about something. "Sleep well."

"I will."

I walked all the way to the door that would take me out to the hall if I walked through it, before he said something else.

"Can I have a kiss, Near-kun?"

I flinched and something hurt in my chest.

"Wh-what?"

I didn't turn around.

What should I do?

Ryuzaki seemed a little embarressed. "Er, like... a good night kiss", he said. "Can I have one?"

I felt something tickle inside me, like butterflies in my stomach... Oh, so that's what they ment. Yes, butterflies. Many, small, fluffy butterflies, flying around like crazy in my stomach.

I thought 'Why not? If that's what he wants, I can't say no...' and turned around to walk to his bed for the second time. I sat down at the edge again, but this time with my back pointing at the door.

Ryuzaki placed his hand at the back of my neck and stroke it carefully, then laid over. Soon his lips ate mine, and all the butterflies started a rave party. The music pounded and they were dancing wildly to it with their fast, fluffy wings.

Ryuzaki tasted like sweets, which wasn't so odd, because that's what he was eating 24/7. Sugar mixed with strawberries, the taste filled me and I couldn't help lay my own hands around his throat as I answered his kisses.

"Near-kun...", he whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Ryuzaki", I said. And even though we both knew we shouldn't, I felt that he - like me - didn't regret this.

After all, we should say thanks to me, or the fact that I didn't want to wait for being _asleep_ again.


End file.
